


Happy Holidays from Kijima Natsuji

by lucybeetle



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/pseuds/lucybeetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Ultimatum timeskip, Kijima sends a "round robin" letter at New Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Holidays from Kijima Natsuji

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the 5-year timeskip in Ultimatum. I'm going by the Fourze novel stating that Gentaro did eventually go up to M-Bus to rescue Kijima, Sonoda and Sugiura.

Dear Friend/Acquaintance/Associate/Distant Relative/More successful person I want to suck up to/Well-wisher/Peon (delete as appropriate):

I've been advised that an annual "round robin" letter about how my year has gone is a good way to keep in touch with you all. My apologies to anyone neither round nor named Robin.

January got off to an explosive start in the Kijima household when we set off some fireworks for New Year. My girlfriend, Sakana-chan, announced that she was pregnant. Evidently, I have a lot of lead in my pencil; I just didn't use enough rubber.

In February, we started looking for a bigger house. A man's home is his castle, in a manor of speaking. I asked the estate agent to find us one that was better than Daimonji's.

March saw me turn over a new leaf as I checked the first print copies of my autobiography in preparation for the release date. At this time I was also doing a lot of promotional work for my Kijima Fishy line of crab paste products. I've sent you all a free sachet with this letter so there is no excuse for my sales not to skyrocket.

From Miss to Mrs, is this what bliss is? Sakana-chan found out in April when we got married. It was a very emotional day. Even the cake was in tiers.

May saw the long-awaited release of my autobiography, "A Crab's Life: I'm a Sucker for Puns." I began an intense round of signings before Sakana-chan was due. It's shellfish for me not to do my bit as a dad.

In June, sales of my autobiography passed 50,000 and it got another print run. Attendance at my signing venues was very good. I guess you could say it was a turn-up for the books.

My son, Kijima Kaji, was born on July 17th 2017. He weighed 3.4kg at birth and is perfect. We keep him in a little aquarium in the front room.

I don't remember a lot about what I was doing in August. I just know it didn't include sleep.

In September, I went back to work with a few performance dates (and maybe some figs, grapes and walnuts) in Kyoto. It is a shame that the famous Osaka manzai duo OSHIMEN could not play the venue as scheduled. Police inquiries into their whereabouts are ongoing. I wonder what could have happened?

October was an exciting time for me as I began plans for another rakugo tour next year. Punning soon to a city near you.

No warmth, no ease, no leaves on trees, no respite from crying babies, November.

So as I lie here in the freshwater pool outside my mansion, writing this letter and thinking about how much richer and more successful I am than most of you, I think I've had a productive twelve months. I won't be making any resolutions for 2018 - they go in one year and out the other.

Toodles,  
Kijima Natsuji


End file.
